


Tonight You're Perfect

by cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: The Last Starfighter (1984)
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Fanvid, Festivids, Festivids 2013, The Last Starfighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl, boy wins video game, boy gets taken to another planet to save the universe from unspeakable evil, girl meets a beta unit which looks like boy and then explodes in a fire, boy comes back for girl... you know the normal stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Perfect

**Title of vid:** Tonight You're Perfect  
 **Vidder:** cee_m  
 **Fandom:** The Last Starfighter  
 **Song:** Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics  
 **Notes:** When I got my festivids assignment I had to laugh, this is the second time I've gotten Eunice in the years we've been doing festivids. We must really be fannishly MFEO. :) This is also the second time I got to dig into my childhood and vid a movie I loved while growing up. The song is something I was obsessed with this year anyway and when I was listening to it right after I got my assignment I FLIPPED out in the middle of a traffic jam on the way to work and sent a message to twitter telling it that my vid song had found me. :) This video was made for the wonderful Eunice and her mom.  
 **Thanks:** Special thanks to bliss116 and Katin for looking this over for me, to Anoel for talking me into this, and to my family for loving cheezy '80s movies.

 **Download Link:** [Right Click, Save As](http://www.ceemfandom.com/videos/movie/perfect_unsigned.avi) (162 MB)  
 **Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLLMqWrFtag).

 **Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics**  
Should I believe in the world momma  
Should I give up and hide or should I stay and fight  
Should I believe in the rules momma  
Tell me if I should run or learn to shoot a gun  
I don't know what to believe momma  
Yeah I'm down on my knees I'm begging please  
It's getting harder to see momma  
Give me something to believe believe believe in

Tonight you're perfect  
I wanna fall in love with stars in your eyes  
Tonight you're perfect  
I wanna fall in love but only for the night  
Only for the night  
I feel perfect too!

You won't believe what I've seen momma  
There's a fire inside there's a storm on the rise  
It's in the air that we breathe momma  
Can I speak out my mind in these changing times?  
Give me a reason to be momma  
Cause I'm down on my knees I'm begging please  
Help me back on my feet momma  
Cause I need someone to believe believe believe in

Tonight you're perfect  
I wanna fall in love with stars in your eyes  
Tonight you're perfect  
I wanna fall in love but only for the night  
Only for the night  
I feel perfect too!


End file.
